ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kailus holmes
Kailus Holmes Kailus Christopher Holmes is a professional wrestler from the city of Norwich in England. He was born March 4, 1973. He is 6 foot 4, weighs 255 pounds, has a son named Cory and a family located around England. Appearence Kailus has long brown hair that is usually left hanging. Combined with a scruffy but well managed beard that covers his lower part of the face. On his right arm he has a Tribal tattoo that sits on the outside of his shoulder, on the left arm, travelling down and disappearing under his armpad and running down to his wrist is another tattoo, one that is a little more recent. A large Celtic design. Out of the Ring Outside of the ring, Kailus traditionally wears a hoody, with the arms removed so people can see his powerful arms... and cool tattoos. The hood is either black or a dark red. He wears smart designer jeans and black Converse shoes topped off with expensive designer sunglasses. Entrance Attire Kailus tends to wear the hoody to the ring. Ring Attire Kailus has black armpads that are connected to two long black wrist covers, ala Matt Hardy. He wears black trunks with faded camoflague designs in the background. In the foreground, he has a white cross on the left and on the right is a strange Celtic style design that travels down the side. Black knee pads are worn over the tights. Black shoes complete the look. Career Overview Starting Out Kailus had always been an avid fan of professional wrestling. His father, "The Deakon" Damon Holmes would take him to house shows regularly, as his father was also a professional wrestler. It was at WrestleMania 3, where Andre the Giant was body slammed and defeated by Hulk Hogan that Kailus made the decision to become a professional wrestler. Kailus trained as often as he could, a majority of the time he was trained by his father's friends. Deekon refused to train by his son's side, believing he was simply not ready for anything Deekon could teach him... until it was revealed that Deekon was having an affair with a diva in one of the promotions he worked for. This drove Kailus over the edge and challenged his father to a sparring match. His father, thinking that he was just going for a light fight, was in for a shock when Kailus threw everything he had at his father, and surprisngly got the pinfall, but not before revealing that he knew of his father's actions. Kailus then left his father behind and had not seen him since. Kailus got his first chance to become a wrestler with the FWWF in August 1999. Wrestling under the name of Y2K, Kailus faced off in five matches. Twice for the World Heavyweight Championship and once for the Tag Team Championship. Although he did not win a single match, Triple H saw something within him that could be used as potential. However, several months after Kailus joined FWWF, the company closed it's doors. The Big Break When FWWF closed down, a new promotion was calling talent to its doors, one named the FWL. Kailus signed up to the company in late September and quickly began to impress, showing signs of becoming a true superstar. His first PPV appearance was at FWL's second PPV of 1999, Final Day. He contested against The Goodfather and Bradshaw for the FWL InterEuropean Championship, their version of the European Championship. Kailus had impressed Triple H so much that The Game decided to make Kailus an official member of D-X, pitting him against FWL's World Champion, Kane. All the members of D-X believed that Kailus would be destroyed by the Big Red Machine and it would be the perfect time for Triple H to inflict some damage in his quest to become the World Champion, however, Kailus showed great resiliency and scored the biggest upset of FWL's short history. This was certainly the beginning of something special. As Kailus held the championship, Triple H became increasingly jealous that as the leader of the faction, he was not the champion and devised a plan to eliminate Kailus once and for all. Kane announced that he would envoke his championship rematch and face off against Kailus once again. As Kailus approached the ring with D-X, the faction that once backed the newcomer attacked him, clubbing him with the title belt and with several chair shots before throwing him into the path of Kane. It was the shortest title match in FWL history as Kane picked up his next FWL Championship in a mere 30 seconds. Kailus was out for several weeks due to a knee injury. Triple H's plan had worked perfectly. As D-X continued their reign of terror, Triple H thought he had everything his own way when he was preparing to face off against Kane for the title. During the match, D-X got involved and attacked Kane, giving Triple H the huge advantage. But just as Triple H dropped the Pedigree, a mysterious theme song played over the match and outstepped a new looking Kailus Holmes. Gone was his usual Y2K attire and replaced with a more serious wrestling uniform. Kailus stormed to the ring and attacked all the members of D-X, finally facing off against Triple H. As D-X looked to have the numbers game, Kailus invited someone to help him. This man's name was none other than Darth Maul, aka Matt Clark. Matt and Kailus cleaned house and announced their war on D-X, and their intentions of regaining the World Heavyweight Championship. One of the greatest stable wars in FWL history was between the Y2 Alliance and D-X. The two factions battled back and fourth, with Y2 hiring temporary members who at the time each had their own problems with D-X. Chris Jericho, Steve Austin and even Matt Clark teamed with Kane. Eventually, D-X disbanded and the Y2 Alliance stood tall. Kailus Holmes soon began dominating the singles ranks. His first match back since his detachment from D-X was against a low carded superstar. Kailus forced the opponent down and recorded the quickest match in FWL history, forcing his opponent to tap out in 7 seconds. Kailus was then granted a rematch against Kane for the World title, and was successful in capturing his second title. Kailus then sparked rivalries with several top tire superstars including Kurt Angle where both superstars contested in several submission matches, The Rock over an argument on who was the best crowd pleasure, Undertaker when Kailus claimed he had beaten everybody there was to beat, Chris Jericho when Jericho showed anger at Kailus using a nickname similar to his own, Stephen Richards which mainly occurred over the promotion war, Razor O'Neill, which again, was due to the promotion war, Test, Hulk Hogan in his first match within the FWL, John Cena, Jefferson and Robb Daniels. But the World title feuds were not Kailus' best known fights within the FWL. His best matches were over one woman. As FWL hired new diva, Lisa Fretwell, Kailus took some notice of her and soon she became his love interest. Lisa joined the Y2 Alliance with members Matt Clark, Kailus' brothers Mike and Sam and Test, Darth Maul's tag team partner. But soon after Kailus announced that he and Lisa were to marry, the dirty secret of Lisa and Mike having an affair was revealed. And on one episode of FWL's Raw Power, Sam admitted all to Kailus. Kailus snapped and stormed to the ring where Mike had just won a grueling time limit match to retain his Hardcore Championship. Mike thought that his brother was coming to congratulate him, but was soon found on the mat in a pool of his own blood. When Lisa tried to stop the violence, Kailus did the unthinkable and attacked his fiance, dropping her with his devastating finishing move, breaking her neck. Lisa was forced to retire from professional wrestling and disappeared all together but the anger that swelled in Kailus was a contant reminder, and Kailus soon engaged in a hellacious battle with his brother. A few years later, Lisa made the shocking return with her new husband, Johnny Diamond. Kailus, now playing the victim within the feud, faced off against Diamond in a steel cage match. Diamond's efforts were impressive, but just not enough to overcome Holmes, and he lost the match. Angry, Lisa screamed that their marriage was over and once again left the FWL. When FWL became noted as one of the top promotions, Fantasy Hardcore Championship and Fantasy Championship Wrestling began to invade the FWL, causing chaos every chance they could get. Kailus became one of the central characters behind the defeat of the FHC and FCW, but not because of in-ring skills. At Final Day on 1 November 2001, the very same PPV that Kailus made his debut for FWL, the three major companies had a triple threat gauntlet match, where 10 superstars would be picked from each company and battle until the last man was left standing. It boiled down to Kurt Angle from FCW and the Undertaker from FWL. As Angle looked set to win the match, Kailus Holmes raced out from the crowd and slammed a steel chair into Angle's back, allowing Taker to hit the Chokeslam for the win. Branching Out Kailus soon began to branch out of promotions other than the FWL, feeling he had accomplished all he could within the company. He soon signed with World All Star Entertainment, a company owned by Canadian Sensation Bailey Tinsley. When Kailus signed up for WAE, a man named Seyvend was the WAE Champion, and Kailus was booked in a match against him for the title. The two engaged in a grueling contest but it eventually saw Kailus win the match and the title, although Seyvend claimed that his foot was on the ropes, the referee never saw it. This sparked fury from Seyvend, who later began his own company named No Mercy Wrestling. FWEn's superstar Kailus Holmes signed into NMW to shut up Seyvend. Kailus' most notable moment within the NMW was the Entire Roster Hell in a Cell match for the NMW Championship. Kailus battled his way through all manner of superstar, from Def Jeff Johnson, to Chris Rage. Eventually, Kailus shocked and angered Seyvend further by eliminating him from the match, which left just himself and Mongo fighting for the title. However, Seyvend had the last laugh and attacked Kailus from behind, allowing Mongo to win the match. Seyvend then formed the alliance named Ground Zero and battled with Kailus and Bailey for several months before Kailus eventually won the NMW Championship in again controversial fashion, to which the fans did not like. Kailus rejected the fans negativity and the Heel Kez was born. Finally, when the war ended, it left all three companies severely damaged. FWEn sold it's shares to Jamez, a new promoter who was looking to make a name for himself. WAE closed it's doors and the NMW eventually shut down soon after. FWEn struggled to continue and eventually, Jamez decided to close the fed down. Jamez and MPW When Jamez Hewitt closed down FWEn, he declared that he was the sole person responsible for killing the legacy of FWEn. A company that had respect and tradition that was handed to Jamez through mutal respect. Jamez had spat on all of what he was given. Kailus took offence to this and signed with MPW. His first notable feud was Kailus and his brother Sam taking on Jamez's right hand man, Zap and his brother. It was for the United States Championship in a Ladder Match. Kailus unhooked the belt and took the title, and demanded that Jamez give him a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship, however, Jamez was more interested in screwing Kailus Holmes any chance he got and cost him the title against a jobber. Kailus, enfuriated with Jamez's actions, decided to take his business elsewhere, thus signing with TWN. As Jamez continued to talk garbage about FWEn and how he is pleased with killing companies and holding back talent, Kailus eventually had enough and challenged Jamez to a match... a 60 minute Ironman match. The two battled off on the night of Super Bowl 39, and in one of the most talked about and shocking moments of wrestling history, Jamez managed to defeat Kailus scoring 25 points to Kailus' 24. The loss resulted in FWEn being reborn and fused with Jamez's other promotions, Kick Ass Wrestling and More Power Wrestling, creating The Golden Triangle (TGT). Kailus bounced back though the following year and just before WrestleMania 22, Kailus defeated Jamez in a 60 minute long submission match by two points. It marked the draw of the grueling rivalry that has spanned several promotions and for the better part of half a decade, and for Jamez, the ultimate humiliation, as Kailus got to choose a costume that Jamez must wear any time Kailus cashes in this stipulation. But these two are still not finished with each other as the rubber match happens this coming April for WrestleMania 23, in a Three Stages of Hell Match. The first fall will be inside the steel cage, the second will be a hardcore rules match and the final fall, if it gets to it will be a ladder match! And for all of the names given for before the match such as "spectacle" and "showstopper", the only word that came to mind after the final bell had rang was "whitewash" as Kailus dominated every minute of the match, destroying Jamez from start to finish. The Jefferson Era Kailus then signed up with WWE-Fed, and quickly was launched into a major battle between Jefferson and Robb Daniels. KKailus knew Jefferson as being a former FWEn Champion, and Robb Daniels was the right hand man. Kailus soon found someone to rely on as well, with that being Benjamin "Memory" Pavan. Kailus took him under his wing and named him his protege, and formed the alliance No Remorse. The three contested for the WWE-Fed Championship, which ended with controversy as Jefferson, who had finally won the WWE-Fed Championship was stripped of the belt. This marked the beginning of one of the most demonic structures within professional wrestling... the Retribution Chamber. Robb, Kailus and Jefferson contested within the structure and fought with all they could, but it was eventually Kailus, with a little help from his protege, Memory that allowed him to win the match. Memory, who contested within a steel cage earlier in the evening, demanded to know where Kailus was when he lost his Intercontinental Championship. Kailus responded by saying his match was more important, and Memory blasted him with a steel chair. Kailus signed with Jefferson's company, and on his debut came out to help his friend Memory... or so he thought. Kailus picked up a steel chair and pummelled Memory with it, citing it as revenge for Memory attacking him in the WWE-Fed, and that Memory was nothing more than a second rate wannabe. Memory and Kailus stole the show with their promos which revealed Memory bringing out Lisa once more to throw Kailus off his game. The two faced off in a Street Fight which never made it to the ring. Kailus won, but barely. The following month, Kez vs. Memory 2 took place, this time being a 60 minute Ironman Match. At the end of the time limit, both superstars, just as stubborn as each other failed to record a point. The officials then declared that there had to be a winner. The match ran into extra time and Memory locked in a sharpshooter. Kailus refused to tap and passed out as a result of the hold. Memory had won by knockout. As Kailus recovered, he and Memory shared a new mutal respect for each other, Kailus telling Memory that what he saw at their Ironman match was exactly the Memory he wanted to see. Determined. Sadistic. No Holds Barred. Memory saw that Kailus was helping him in his own sick and perverted way and they reformed No Remorse, this time, bringing Kyle Neverwinter on board. The three dominated TWN, with Kailus winning the Legacy Cup to get a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship. Kailus also had another shock moment when Lisa continued to stay in TWN after his feud with Memory. He and Lisa confronted each other about what happened in FWEn and reconsiled. Kailus now had everything going for him, his wife was back, he was contesting for the title. It seemed to good to be true. And it was, as Kailus battled for the World Championship against most probably his greatest advisary to date, Annihalator, the champion stalked, scared and nearly kidnapped Lisa in order to force Kailus to stop his chase for the title. Kailus continued on his pursuit, and defeated Annihalator for the title. After Kailus' title victory, he received a call that his wife Lisa was killed in a car accident. He was driven to depression, and took out his anger on Annihalator, blaming him for the last few months of his wives life being so miserable. The two were due to face off again in an encounter that Kailus said he would kill Annihalator once and for all. But... Annihalator passed away before the match. Instead of the title match, TWN held a special wake for the iconic superstar... one which Kailus crashed and mocked Annihalator. Kailus soon disappeared from the wrestling scene afterwards. The Comeback Finally, after so long away, Kailus returned, making an appearance at LWE, and this time, he was more determined than ever. He also returned with an old familiar face, former WAE Owner and close friend, Bailey Tinsley. Kailus made a shocking debut, taking on former No Remorse partner Kyle Neverwinter, the match that reformed the alliance within the LWE. The following week it was announced that Kailus Holmes would face MDK for the LWE World Heavyweight Championship. Something that MDK believed Kailus did not deserve. The two went back and fourth, each stating their case as to why they should be the Champion, and, at Fuck Authority, after a grueling contest, Kailus Holmes applied the Ankle Lock to give him the submission victory. This was Kailus' biggest comeback since TWN and his 27th World Championship reign. The LWE then transcended into PWG, but Kailus became the last ever LWE Champion and subsequently the first, last and only PWG World Champion in existence. He dominated the ranks of PWG, defeating anyone who requested a match against him. Eventually, PWG closed it's doors. Kailus, not wanting to start over again after his superb comeback within the LWE, Kailus took the LWE/PWG Championship and fused it with the RDW Championship to become the self-proclaimed Ultimate Wrestling Champion. RDW enjoyed a short stint of success before having a brief argument with RoughKuts. RDW then soon closed it's doors. American Wrestling Association Kailus took some time off to gather himself. Then returned to action in the AWA. Kailus was different though, angry and twisted. His first match within the AWA was against Chris Legion and for a chance to face the AWA Champion. However, the two never made it to the end of the match as both men were counted out. Kailus pulled Chris onto the announcers table and leapt off a turnbuckle, performing a diving elbow drop onto Legion, leaving both men out. Over the next few weeks, Kailus began to bully and brutalize Legion. Preparing for the two to face off at AWA's Solitary Confinement. However, Legion was unhappy with the creative direction of AWA and decided to leave. Some debated that Legion was unhappy because Holmes was put over in the beginning of the feud but Legion refused to confirm the rumours. As Kailus boated about forcing Legion to leave, dubbing an episode of Adrenaline as "Kailus Holmes Appreciation Night", Mike Young came out and challenged Kailus to a match at Solitary Confinement with No Holds Barred rules. Kailus and Mike fought valiantly, even seeing the fight being dragged to the outside of the arena. Mike Young leaps onto a moving car and hit a Whisper in the Wind onto Holmes, as well as trying to put Kailus away with a flying Senton Bomb off a ladder into a table, but Kailus managed to move out of the way. Eventually, Kailus was declared the winner as the two crashed into the ring and the ten count began. Kailus managed to get up just before the count got to ten, declaring him the winner. The following week, Kailus Holmes and his new tag team partner Callisto faced the Young Gunz. Rick and Mike Young had not tagged for near a full year and Kailus had not teamed with anyone since his time with No Remorse, so the question of who would win was shrowded in mystery. The four superstars slugged it out, and Kailus revealed why again he is the Ultimate Tactician by bringing in an old friend, Xander Jaydon Amedeus to attack the Youngs, and Holmes managed to pick up the disqualification victory. Rick then took time off, and Kailus became convinced it was because of him. Kyle Knoxious, new to the AWA wanted to make an impact and challenged Kailus to a match. A steel cage match. Kyle came close to victory but Bailey Tinsley slammed the door in his face, costing Knoxious the match and adding yet another notch to Kailus Holmes' already impressive belt. And it was then Kailus was officially named as Callisto's tag team partner and new tag team champion. But things would not be so easy as Holmes was then announced to face Callisto and several others in a huge Ladder Match for the vacant AWA World Heavyweight Championship at Genesis: My Bloody Valentine, and three superstars that were involved in the title match were put in a triple threat match to face each other, looking for momentum going into the biggest event of AWA. Kailus used all his cunning, bringing XJA and Bailey into the mix, but after a cat fight and a brawl with Knoxious, there was no true winner, although Kailus looked to have come off better, as Alex Wilkins was powerbombed through a table and Simon thrown to the crowd by XJA. Soon after, Kailus and Simon were booked to face for the number one contendership to Callisto's World Championship. As chaos reigned supreme in the ring, Holmes was able to roll Sensation up for the victory but it was not all celebrations, as during the match, Kailus demanded that Bailey, a trusted friend who was torn between right and wrong, refused to hand him a sledgehammer, which resulted in Matt Bishop running out and attacking Kailus. One week later, a furious Holmes demanded explanations from both Bailey and Xander. But as Bailey tried to explain, Kailus speared her to the mat and forced XJA to hit a Cyclone Cutter on her before turning on him as well, driving the AWA Tag Team Championship belt into the face of XJa and driving a sledgehammer repeatedly into his knee. These actions cost Kailus immensely as AWA owner Samantha Raine suspended him for one week, placing him in a triple threat match against old rival Mike Young and Chris Pressler. If either man won the match, they would be added to the title fight. As the week went on, XJA tried to explain to Bailey what had happened the night Kailus was supposed to be banned, but it was a shock moment to end all shock moments as Kailus and new partner Cortez snuck up behind the crippled Amedeus and attacked him, kidnapping him from his home. Callisto, the AWA Champion, fought against Connor McMannus, and more chaos was thrown into the air as Holmes made his way out to the ring, passing Josh Stevens in the process. As Connor won his match, Kailus destroyed Callisto, catching her from behind with the World title. We have yet to know of the damage to Xander and Bailey. Things were in full force for Xtreme Warfare 2, until backstage politics reared it's ugly head, and played a vital role in ten of the American Wrestling Association's best performers leaving the company in one week all at once. The week was dubbed "Week Ten" as Joey Johnson, Josh Stevens, Kailus Holmes, Bailey Tinsley, XJA, Angela Jameson, Blaine and Tiffani Edwards and Connor McMannus all departed from the company. Kailus was now at a cross roads. Where to turn now? Power On Wrestling As Kailus left the AWA, he began to search for a new promotion and POW shone it's doors. Making an immediate impact, Kailus debuted for the show, and made his mark by attacking one of wrestling's most controversial characters, Rich Morrison. His reason? Because he could. The two battled for several weeks where Kailus would eventually come out on top. With that, it seemed like just another few months for Kailus until a faction named The Royal Flush, consisting of Shawn Stevens, Josh Eagles, Rich Morrison and Dave Hunter formed, forcing Kailus to side with Big Ci, POW World Champion Flying Diamond Cutter Man and Reck Maverick. The two factions engage in a brutal rivalry, culminating in a huge eight man War Games match, where the Four Horsemen are victorious. Soon after, Kailus attacks FDCM and makes his challenge for the World title official. Within three weeks, Kailus wins his 30th World Championship. But drug problems prove to be his downfall and the Voice of Reason is forced into rehab, dropping the title to Josh Eagles. Universal Wrestling League After a long stint in rehab, Kailus once again returns to professional wrestling, giving hints of strange messages to Robb Daniels. Furious about the fact that he has someone targeting him, he demands Kailus to show himself, and the two face off in a match where the two are double counted out when they battle on the outside. The next month Kailus and Robb face again, this time, Kailus proves his dominance. After Robb Daniels, Kailus teams up with old partner Big Ci for the Coronation Cup. The reformed Horsemen are unable to find their stride, with Big Ci costing the team several matches and ending their chances of competing any further. Kailus then made a shock U-turn and walked out on his friend, giving the reason that Big Ci needed to find his fire again. Ci, furious at his friends desertion, challenges Kailus to a match. They take their fight all over the arena, with both superstars being busted open, Ci managed to drop one arm on Kailus chest for the three count. As Kailus was proud of Ci's accomplishment, he was not given the time to congratulate his former friend as Hot Ice, one of MPW's most notable characters, broke into the arena and attacked Kailus. His reason was that he was sick of people treating MPW like it was a big joke. And that Kailus Holmes was at the forefront of all the insults. Hot Ice was not taken seriously, until in an interview with Kip Anderson, Kailus was rammed through a wall. Both superstars competed under UWL's first ever live PPV event, Exceeding Expectations, where the loser would retire from wrestling and surrender the controlling interest of their company. In one of the biggest matches of the night, Hot Ice used every trick in the book, even bringing in MPW owner Jamez to club Kailus in the back of the head with a pair of brass knuckles, but somehow Kailus, now calling himself The Next Level, was able to overcome all and hit his latest finisher, a Super Kick to Hot Ice's chin and destroying MPW forever. After Exceeding Expectations, Kailus, who with seventeen stitches in his forehead, concussion from the cheap shot by Jamez and a bruised rib from an unsuccessful Leap of Faith elbow drop through a table was declared medically unfit to compete, was booked to face off against Flap Flanagan. In what Kailus dubbed his most embarrassing defeat ever, he lost it, calling down Brian Ross and Jake Walker to attack Flap, handcuffing him to the ropes. Kailus claimed that he was not given any respect for his achievements, and that he would not be treated like a joke the same way MPW was. Two weeks later, Kailus faced off against Flap again, this time coming out victorious with a devastating Super Kick. Reck Maverick and Kailus were due to face at UWL's next event, Destiny III, however Kailus suddenly disappeared from the active roster and nobody heard from him. His Absence After Kailus left the UWL, nobody really knew where he was. There were several reports coming in from various fan websites about what was happening to the fallen legend, but nothing substantial... until he was spotted getting into an altercation with a shop owner before assaulting him and driving off intoxicated in a high powered sports car with a small child in the passengers seat in England... Pro Wrestling FIRE Jan 27th 2009, and the PWF received a strange video documentary depicting the scenes of what transpired during the infamous backstage meeting with Kailus and UWL staff members Stu Floyd, Jay Jefferson and lawyers. They confronted Kailus about his drug abuse and how it was effecting his performance in the ring, and his attitude towards people on the outside. After a brief argument, Jefferson gave Kailus the option of either going into rehab, or face leaving the UWL. Kailus chose the latter. February 2, and the PWF was given yet another dramatised documentary of the scene where Kailus drove away from police with his son in the car. The video package was called "The Zombie", and showed Kailus drunk and high on illegal narcotics whilst arguing with a shop keeper in a local town. Kailus sped away and as the video ended, people thought they would be hearing from Kailus the following week, but it wasn't until March 15, when Kurt Noble was jumped from behind by Collective members Dustin Douglas and Russell White that people saw the Voice of Reason again. Defending the Noble One, Kailus slammed his knee into the face of Douglas, forcing the Collective members to retreat. The following week, Kailus addressed the PWF fans for the first time, speaking to them about his absence and why he came back. But his speech was short lived as Douglas and White came out and informed Kailus that his first match would be against their newest member, Frankie Alix. With his name being mentioned, Alix attacked Kailus from behind and laid him out in the middle of the ring, exposing the bruised ribs and injuries that Kailus was still healing from his car accident two months ago. So at Chi-Town Scuffle, Kailus was set to return to the ring the first time this year, and it was certainly a vicious back-and-forth contest. Frankie and Kailus went toe-to-toe in what was dubbed as both of their return matches, but as Frankie thought he had the match won, Kailus rebounded the newest member of the Collective off the ropes and caught him with a vicious Spear to pick up his first victory of 2009, and the first victory for the new and improved Kailus Holmes. Now Kailus has been given a chance to become the Number One Contender, teaming with Kurt Noble and Leon Tyrell to compete against the Collective with Jack Benevolence as the guest referee. A tall order for someone who has only had one match back, but this tale has been told before in Kailus' story... with a certain MDK and another certain LWE World Championship... Career Highlights Power On Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship x1 No Mercy Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship x1 Tag Team Championship x1 Hardcore Championship x2 Southern Wrestling Alliance World Heavyweight Championship x1 Intercontinental Championship x2 Hardcore Championship x3 Tag Team Championship x1 World AllStar Entertainment World Heavyweight Championship x1 Hardcore Championship x2 Tag Team Championship x1 Fantasy Championship Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship x2 Tag Team Championship x1 Fantasy Hardcore Championship World Heavyweight Championship x1 Tag Team Championship x1 Fantasy Wrestling Entertainment World Heavyweight Championship x4 FWEn Heavyweight Championship x11 Intercontinental Championship x4 Hardcore Championship x5 Tag Team Championship x11 InterEuropean Champion x6 FWEn Commissioner x1 2000 Survivor Winner 2001 Survivor Winner 2000 FWEn Rumble Winner World Wrestling E-Federation World Heavyweight Championship x2 Total Wrestling Network World Heavyweight Championship x1 2005 Legacy Cup Winner Kick Ass Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship x1 KAW Owner 2007–Present Pro Wrestling Federation World Heavyweight Championship x2 Legacy Wrestling Entertainment World Heavyweight Championship x1 Professional Wrestling Gateway World Heavyweight Championship x1 Red District Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship x1 More Power Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship x1 Hall of Fame Class of 2005 Owner 2008–Present American Wrestling Association Tag Team Championship x1 Top Rated Superstar x1 (February 2007) Newcomer of the Year Award Winner 2006 Most Promising Superstar of the Year Award 2006 Chaos Wrestling Cobalt Champion x1 International Wrestling Alliance 24/7 Champion x1 Dare 2 Dream General Manager Other Accomplishments Top 10 RPers on X-Net x1 (Highest Rank #1 in 2005) Inventor of the Retribution Chamer (used once in TWN 2004) Move Set Finishers 1. Spear 2. Anaconda Vice 3. The Leap of Faith Elbow Drop (Only used in high profile matches, but the move is only performed if the opponent if the opponent is on a breakable table, usually an announcers table) Signature Moves 1. Crucifix Powerbomb 2. Spike DDT (Used on the ropes, turnbuckle, basically anything that's elevated) 3. Sharpshooter 4. Lights Out (Running Face Wash) 5. The Leap of Faith (HBK Top Turnbuckle Elbow Drop) Regular Moves 1. European Uppercut 2. Neckbreaker 3. Jumping Knee Drop 4. German Suplex 5. Superplex 6. Russian Leg Sweep 7. Randy Orton Backbreaker 8. Powerslam into Pin 9. Suplex 10. Missile Dropkick 11. Leg Drop 12. Sitdown Spinebuster 13. Flapjack 14. Reverse Suplex 15. Knife Edge Chop 16. Running Clothesline 17. T-Bone Suplex 18. Reverse DDT 19. Normal Dropkick 20. Alley-Oop Slam Noteable Feuds Jefferson (WWE-Fed); Robb Daniels (WWe-Fed; TWN; UWL); Annihalator (TWN); Memory (TWN); MDK (LWE); Chris Legion (AWA); Jamez (MPW; KAW; FWEn; PWF; D2D; TGT); Rich Morrison (POW); Josh Eagles (POW); Shawn Stevens (POW); Callisto (AWA); Rick Young (AWA); Mike Young (AWA); Flying Diamond Cutter Man (POW); Hot Ice (UWL); Big Ci (UWL); Flap Flanagan (UWL); Reck Maverick (UWL) Entrance Description The slow power chord hungry guitar of Feeder's “We Are The People” begins to play, descending the arena into a deep shade of blood red from the lighting system. Kailus Holmes slowly makes his way past the curtain, his hood up hiding his face as he scans across the arena. He takes a few steps out towards the top of the ramp and jumps on the spot, warming his body up quickly before thrusting his right arm up, giving the V symbol with his hand. “What do you say? What do you think about miracles? Miracles are something you dream about, We're looking for a new way out.” He makes his way down the ramp, getting half way down before pausing. He looks at the crowd once more flicking his hood back and throwing both arms in the air, doing the V symbol with both hands, giving the signal for pyro to shoot from the stage, showering the entrance way in shades of white, blue and red. “Slipping away, Losing our sense of reality, Sacrifice love and democracy, We burn it all down!” He comes off the ramp and storms happily to the steel steps, slapping the top step before leaning through the middle rope and into the ring. “'Cus all our lives, We've waited for something new, Waited for someone like you.” Inside the ring, Kailus marches over to the furthest turnbuckle and climbs onto the second rung. He points to the screaming crowd before holding up his right arm, again showing the V gesture, the fans following in pursuit. He jumps down and marches to the ropes opposite, climbing up on them and bouncing up and down. He points to the crowd again, shouting at them to rally behind him. “We are the people who let this whole thing go, Just like the people you know, We are the reason we're blinded by the glow, We are the people, You know.” Finally, Kailus pats his chest as he moves around the ring before finally thrusting his arms outwards, again making the V gesture before taking his entrance attire off, preparing for the match.